quizcoverfandomcom-20200213-history
PickOne
PickOne is the most common trivia question type. For a long time, it used to be the only question type to be supported by most (commercial) trivia games. There are many PickOne questions in Quizcover, but there are notable differences (explained further below) between PickOne in Quizcover and the traditional "one is right, three are wrong" question type that has been known for a long time. If used only for the kinds of fact for which it is indeed the most suitable question type (but not for questions that benefit from a different question type), it's "an oldie but a goodie". Answering Interface The Answering Interface of a PickOne question displays two or more buttons below the question text. One of them is the right answer; the others are wrong answers. Once a button is tapped on, that answer is immediately submitted for evaluation. PickOne is the only Quizcover question type not to feature a Submit button on its Answering Interface. Unlike most (if not all) other trivia games, Quizcover is technically flexible about the number of incorrect answers. There must be at least one, but (with sufficient screen space) there could theoretically also be dozens. However, the vast majority of PickOne questions in Quizcover come with three wrong choices just for the sake of consistency with what most trivia gamers are used to. Solution Display and Scoring Rules PickOne is the only Quizcover question type of the "all or nothing" kind: differentiated scoring just isn't possible. It's binary: your answer is right or it's wrong. The button you press turns orange. Solution Display puts a green checkmark on your answer if it was correct, or a red X if it wasn't. At the end of the Solution Display, only the correct answer to the question (whether or not you knew it) will still be perfectly legible while the other buttons fade: Boosters The Remove Booster is available as long as there are at least two choices left after it is used. It always takes out one incorrect choice at a time. The player cannot influence which one it is (otherwise, if the player selected the right answer, the question would be solved already). The Hint Booster displays an alternative question text that points to the same answer. It is available only if there is at least one other question that has the same answer but relates to a different fact. For example, if a question asks "Who was the 44th president of the United States?", an alternative question text with the same answer (Barack Obama) could be "Who was the first African-American president of the United States?" The functionality of the Remove Booster was also provided by earlier trivia games. But the Hint Booster is a Quizcover innovation. Retries Additional attempts are available as long as a minimum of two answer options (the right one and one wrong option) remain. Every time you try again, the last button you tried is automatically removed since it has already been identified as a wrong answer. Post-Solution Information Some PickOne questions have a post-solution information (text and/or link) relating to the question itself. Typically, some post-solution information is also available with respect to famous persons, things, or concepts that are either the right answer to a question or a wrong answer option.